FA-010A FAZZ
The FA-010A FAZZ (pronounced as "fahts") is a variant of the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. It was featured in Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics The FAZZ was created to test the concept of adding extra armor components to critical structural points to make the unit more structurally sound. Because the FAZZ was created to gather test data for the ΖΖ Gundam's full armor form, it had no transforming mechanism to reduce construction costs, and its armor components can not be removed or ejected like the Full Armor ZZ Gundam. Also, the FAZZ's high mega cannons (mounted in the unit's forehead and the front of the torso) were dummy placeholders solely for checking balances. Likewise, the back mounted beam cannons were derived from the MSA-0011 S Gundam and while resembling the Hyper Beam Sabers equipped by the ΖΖ, they were incapable of being used in a similar fashion.Characters MSA-0011 "S Gundam", FA-010-A "FAZZ", Gundam Sentinel Special Edition, Model Graphix, ISBN 4-499-20530-1 The tradeoff, however, is that the first FAZZ is completed almost half a year before the ZZ Gundam itself. It was still a monstrously powerful unit, with a double beam rifle attached to its right arm, and an incredibly powerful hyper mega cannon over its shoulder, attached to a swivel on the right side of the backpack. Like the Full Armor ZZ Gundam, the FAZZ also incorporated various assortments of missiles in the armor on both of its shoulders, left forearm, both sides of the chest, and the projection on top of the backpack. For close combat, it also featured 60mm vulcan guns in the head. Interestingly, the FA-010A FAZZ is an oddity in that it is not equipped with a single melee weapon, leaving it particularly vulnerable in close combat.Characters, FA-010-A "FAZZ", Masahiko Asano and Katoki Hajime, Gundam Sentinel Special Edition, Model Graphix, ISBN 4-499-20530-1 Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Back Beam Cannon :The FAZZ is equipped with a pair of back beam cannons, similar to the ones on the MSA-0011 S Gundam, which possesses a 12 MW power rating. They are designed based on the hyper beam sabers of the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, but they only serve as beam cannons. Part of their purpose is to test how the components would fit on the FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam. ;*Double Beam Rifle :Like the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, the FAZZ is equipped with a double beam rifle, where both barrels emit beams with power ratings of 10.6 MW for a combined total of 21.2 MW. ;*Hyper Mega Cannon :To compensate for the lack of built-in mega cannons while still being able to gather data for the FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam, the FAZZ is equipped with a hyper mega cannon. This massive handheld weapon is as long as the mobile suit is tall and connects directly to the FAZZ's power generator through a connector in the backpack. At full power, the hyper mega cannon can fire a mega particle beam with a power rating of 79.8 MW. The beam required about 3 seconds to travel the few ten thousand-kilometer distance when facing the Xeku Eins team. The cannon can immediately fire its next shot after confirming a miss, but it will overheat in about 10 shots; the pilot can still fire the beam, but there is about a 90% chance of damaging the cannon itself at that point. The chance is calculated by the on board computer and will be displayed as a warning on the screen. The immense power of this beam makes it the most powerful mobile suit weapon of its day. ;*Missile Launcher :The FAZZ has a series of missile launchers mounted in its chest, shoulders, backpack and left forearm, enabling it to bombard its targets. History The FAZZ was a testbed unit designed by Anaheim Electronics to test out several of the features that would be put into the design of the FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam. Three FAZZ units were created and then assigned to Task Force Alpha for use in a heavy fire support role. Their immense firepower gave them a huge advantage against the New Desides forces, as the hyper mega cannon was more powerful than the beam cannons on the Pegasus III assault carrier. The hyper mega cannon can fire continuously at full power for a total of three seconds, but it suffered from a long recharge period, so the three FAZZ units took turns alternating fire to keep a constant barrage and provide support for one another. The three FAZZ units were destroyed at Ayers City, on the lunar surface, by New Desides' leader Brave Cod in his ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V when he engaged them at melee range where the FAZZ had no defenses. Gallery Fazz7.jpg|Color art by Hajime Katoki fazz9.jpg|Katoki illustration with external armor removed fazz2.gif|Line art fazz12.gif|Line art (alternate version) - front view fazz13.gif|Line art (alternate version) - rear view fazz16.gif|Line art (alternate version) with armor removed fazz15.gif|Head Unit: details fazz0.gif|Head Unit: side view fazz14.gif|Head Unit comparison: FAZZ (left) and ZZ Gundam (right) fight4.gif|Panoramic cockpit: details (from Gundam Sentinel novel) fazz3.gif|Arm details fazz4.gif|Chest and waist armors details fazz8.jpg|Hyper Mega Cannon fazz5.gif|Hyper Mega Cannon - Line art Fazz-armor.jpg|Artwork for original 1/144 FA-010B Full Armor ZZ-Gundam model kit (1987) fa010a_p01_LargeHyperMegaCannon_GihrensGreed-MenaceOfAxisV.jpg|FAZZ armed with Hyper Mega Cannon (from Gihren's Greed: Menace of Axis V) Fan Art download.blog.jpg download.blog2.jpg download.blog3.jpg fazz1.gif Gunpla OldFAZZ.jpg|Original 1/144 FA-010B Full Armor ZZ-Gundam (1987): box art hobby_257_pmaster_grade_mg_1100_scale_fa010a_fazz_sentinel_versionp.jpg|MG 1/100 FA-010A FAZZ (2000): box art MG FAZZ Ver.Ka.jpg|MG 1/100 FA-010A FAZZ "Ver.Ka" (2020): box art Action Figures GFF_0005_FAZZ_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0005 "FA-010A FAZZ" (2001): package front view GFF_0005_FAZZ_box-back.jpg|GFF #0005 "FA-010A FAZZ" (2001): package rear view GFF_0005_FAZZ_sample.JPG|GFF #0005 "FA-010A FAZZ" (2001): product sample RobotDamashii_FAZZ_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii Ka Signature "FA-010A FAZZ" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2017): package front view RobotDamashii_FAZZ_p02_back.jpg|Robot Damashii Ka Signature "FA-010A FAZZ" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2017): package rear view RobotDamashii_FAZZ_p03_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii Ka Signature "FA-010A FAZZ" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2017): product sample Notes and Trivia *FAZZ stands for "F'ull '''A'rmor '''ΖΖ. *The differences between the FAZZ and the FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam are extremely hard to notice. They include: *#A new head, with vents on the rear similar to the MSA-0011 S Gundam. *#Enhanced stabilizer fins on the wings of the backpack. *#Elongated toes. *#Shorter front skirt armor on the FAZZ behind the crotch armor. *#Nonworking mega particle cannons. References fa-010a_01.jpg|FAZZ: specifications (from Gundam Perfect File) fa-010a_02.jpg|FAZZ: features (Gundam Perfect File) External Links *FA-010A FAZZ on MAHQ.net